The present invention relates to propeller drive systems for bodies traveling through a fluid medium, such as fast boats and aircraft. In particular, the invention relates to propellers having blades mounted substantially parallel to the axis of rotation of the propeller shaft, in contrast to conventional screw-type propellers in which the blades are mounted radially with respect to the propeller shaft axis.